Distractions
by blangyouredead
Summary: Blake is buried under her homework and Yang thinks she needs a break


AN: Also one of my older fics. Slightly nsfw

Blake tapped her pencil against her cheek, trying to think. This homework assignment was driving her up the wall and has been taking her all day to do. She hardly left her seat and its been a source of concern amongst her teammates, especially her partner.

Yang had been trying to pull her away from the desk for a break, but Blake had been determined to finish her work. Later on into the night, however, she learned that maybe pulling her wasn't the approach she needed to take.

The blonde beauty sauntered up to the raven-haired teen, getting into the correct mood. She put her chin onto her shoulder, and her hands trailed down Blake's sides and interlaced her fingers across her exposed mid-riff. She could feel a small amount of heat radiate from Blake's cheek and noticed that he stopped tapping her pencil.

"Can I help you?"

Yang hummed and pressed her face into Blake's neck, nipping at her skin. "Yes, I want you to take a break for a while. You've spent nearly all day on this damn thing and you're just going to lose sleep over it."

"I'm fine." Blake closed her eyes, trying to relax while her face had been steadily growing warmer and warmer with each passing moment.

"No, you're not." Yang protested softly. "I'm pulling you away from this, whether you like it or not."

Blake's eyes were still closed as she tried to calm her sudden racing heartbeat. It's been some time since they've actually had this kind of contact with the heavy implications that this situation obviously carried. God, Blake needed that touch again. Even though her skin prickled under Yang's fingers, it was a touch that she craved and a feeling she couldn't go without as long as it was Yang's touch.

"I need to finish this, though…" Blake murmured, her thoughts quickly becoming harder to gather coherently. Yang smiled and brushed her lips over the spots she nipped at.

"Finish it later…" She murmured back, her tone light and playful.

Blake's jaw locked as Yang caused electricity to run down her spine. Her fingers pressed into her palms, trying to settle her cravings, but nothing was seeming to work. Either it wasn't enough or Yang stopped her concentration dead in its tracks.

Suddenly, a burning sensation started to grow in the back of her throat, yearning to be put out. Yang could sense that Blake was holding back, so she decided to up the ante, itching to make that sensation spread. She kissed Blake at the top of her jawline, trailing each one down along her jaw. As she reached her neck, she pulled away, only leaving a small breath of warm air instead. She smiled briefly at the sight of Blake's neck muscles flexing, trying to swallow a sound down. She was near breaking, Yang could feel it. She just had to push it a bit further.

Her head was off Blake's shoulder, but her hands still remained, however only for a short moment. She slowly started to drag her fingers along Blake's stomach, starting to feel goosebumps form underneath her fingertips. Just as her fingers dragged across the fabric of Blake's shirt, Yang let out a quiet sigh. It appears Blake's self-control beat her out once again.

She was about to stand up straight to go head out and get Blake coffee for the night when she felt her arm jerk and a hand press into her lower chest. Yang was wrong. Blake's self-control shattered.

Blake shoved Yang up against a nearby wall, causing a loud bang but neither of the girls really cared. The hand that grabbed Yang's wrist shot up to hold the back of her neck and pull her down to her level, crashing their mouths together.

"Mmph…" Yang smiled, her words cut off by Blake's mouth. "So that… Did get your… Attention, huh~?"

Blake made a small sound before breathing her own words. "Shut up." Yang grinned, not saying anymore.

After a few moments of passionate kisses, Yang tried to slip out from between Blake and the wall while still keeping their lips locked. Swift hands blocked Yang from slipping out, planting themselves firmly against the wall. As much as Yang loved seeing and feeling Blake's confidence rise as they both started to increase their intensity, she did not like the lack of control that she usually had.

As Yang opened her mouth to let in a few breaths, she bit down on Blake's bottom lip and moved her arms, twisting and quickly turning to pin Blake against the wall. Yes, this was much better. Much more familiar.

Blake's eyes opened momentarily in shock, surprised about the sudden turn around. Something deep inside her stirred, wanting her to fight back, to win dominance. How dare this person take what was rightfully hers?

Blake pressed her lips firmly against Yang's and her hands placed on her hips. She squeezed them for a moment before shoving her into the bed behind them. Yang stumbled back but stood before Blake could catch her off balance, and instead caught Blake again, pressing their lips together. She felt a new energy head Blake's sudden drive for dominance. Yang couldn't explain it or pinpoint where it came from, but she loved it.

Blake hadn't really noticed this new drive. She didn't see this as a make out session or even Yang's attempt to distract her from her work. She saw it as a contest, a battle of lust, of who could end up on top and in control. And that drive is demanding that she win.

Yang felt Blake's intensity grow and matched it with ease, using her height as an advantage. They shared breaths for a moment before Blake actually did manage to get Yang into the bed and she didn't hesitate a moment to straddle her waist and grip her jackets' edges to pull herself closer and keep Yang pressed into the mattress. She enjoyed having this leverage, but the person underneath seemed just as eager to get on top.

Yang rolled the pair over allowing herself to take control. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the floor beside them, not letting Blake gain the upper hand with it again.

They both were breathless by this time, but they weren't done. Yang leaned down, kissing Blake underneath her jawline. A small moan escaped Blake's throat and Yang smiled, assuming that that was the end of the dominance battle. The smaller teen squirmed at Yang's touch, feeling an urge grow more and more to bite her, scratch her, claw at the arms that were holding her down and suppressing her.

She waited for the right moment to strike, like a predator hunting prey. Blake went along with Yang's movements, allowing Yang to relax and not suspect what came next.

Blake flipped them over, much like how Yang did minutes ago, but it required more of her entire body weight to make it happen swiftly. She could feel her muscles growing tired, but it only allowed more room for this inner animal to flourish.

Blake's chest heaved as she replenished her lungs and felt the shift immediately. As Yang tried to sit up to avoid being on the bottom, Blake reached forward, grasping the sides of her face and bringing it forward to meet hers. While her mouth was busy wrestling with Yang's, her hands worked to expose the back of her neck. Her fingers ran through tangled hair, often using the knots as a deterrent for Yang to pull away. As she moved Yang's hair out of the way, Blake started trailing her kisses down her neck. Though after a moment, the kisses turned into nips, and then into biting. Various red marks decorated Yang's skin as Blake made her way around, searching for that spot.

Yang knew exactly what she was looking for, but she was too out of breath and currently too distracted to care properly. She was a little busy trying to gain back the dominance she lost in the past few minutes. But everything she tried failed. Blake let out a throaty growl as her teeth grazed against Yang's neck and felt her arch her back. She was glad she found the spot, but she wasn't done and did not want Yang to move. She wrapped her legs around Yang's waist, pulling herself closer and up against Yang. She had a hold of the blonde that wouldn't be able to escaped easily. With each breath she breathed and bite she bit, she could feel Yang start to buckle underneath her. Her dominance was shattering.

Blake grinned a toothy grin, one of victory and relish. This battle was hers. Yang had made several noises while Blake held her control, some containing explicit words, some just being lustful moans. Each one provided a new fire for which Blake fed off of. The energy that Yang was giving up to her, she was taking and using it against her. Blake had managed to pin Yang down on the bed, her hands underneath her bent knees, and hands toying with the hem of her shirt and shorts. Her fingers gently slid underneath her shirt, sliding it off and then worked to pull off her own two layer outfit.

She couldn't stand being so close to Yang without actually touching her, so when Blake pressed her shirtless torso against Yang's, and that fire that dimmed for a moment lit up as if gasoline was poured onto it.

They attacked each other with a flurry of kisses, both long and short. Blake's skin felt as if some low lying current had been running through it, electrifying almost every single one of her cells. She felt Yang try to take control one last time, but she knew she had the upper hand this time. Her knees tightened and she pressed her weight down onto her. Another growl ripped through Blake's throat, trying to keep Yang underneath her. She knew Yang was running low on energy; she just had to diminish what was left in order to win.

They stayed like this for a few more moments before Blake herself could start to feel the sudden loss of energy, too. Her movements were not as fast nor as intense. She knew she won this battle, but she didn't want it to just stop. It needed an ending.

They were both breathless and exhausted, and it showed when the last kiss that took place was much slower and not nearly as intense. Blake's hand cupped the side of Yang's face, and her fingers had reached around to pull her closer. Her other hand had been slowly interlacing with Yang's, showing Blake and that inner animal that she accepted her loss this time around. However that didn't account for the future. She knew every battle like this would only get harder and harder. Though, for right now, she could settle with winning this one.

They disconnected and they smiled weakly to another. Blake slid off Yang's waist and laid beside her. Yang pulled her close and yet again, their bare skin coming into contact sent shivers down Blake's spine. But she ignored it. She closed her eyes and settled against Yang comfortably. If she would have opened her eyes, she would have seen a very wide grin on Yang's face.

"I knew I could pull you away from that damn assignment~"

"Shut up."


End file.
